Random Dungeons
are a giant, possibly one of the biggest updates to Randomcraft, the Minecraft mod. It is a network of randomizing dungeons that have different rooms, paths, and treasure found on each instance. Each dungeon features puzzles, unique features, tons of treasure and mysteries, and if enabled, a boss fight at the end. There are four distinct sizes for the dungeons and a few game modes for each dungeon. Rewards can vary, from wood equipment to even legendary items. The Legendary items are sought after for intense value. In addition, there is also four difficulty levels per dungeon. Lastly, the dungeon can have up to 4 players per run. Each enemy encountered and boss get stronger in level and health, as well as damage, to scale with the dungeon. This update brought fun and great reviews, to the game. Game Modes Linear: The game revolves around getting four keys, the Bronze Key, the Silver Key, the Gold Key, and lastly, the Platinum Key. The Platinum Key opens up the final room. Empuzzlement: You must solve all the puzzle rooms before unlocking the final door. Final Finder: Find the final room within the time limit. Random: Just a normal walkthrough. : --> Death Mode: In this mode, players are allowed to BRING THEIR OWN ITEMS. However, the player has one life, and they will LOSE ALL ITEMS UPON DEATH. This mode increases reward chances a lot. In addition, mobs do not drop items in the dungeons, and there are no chests whatsoever. 'Difficulties' Easy: Enemies are ten levels lower than you. Max weapon tier is up to Tier 1. Normal: Enemies are the same level as you. Max weapon tier is up to Tier 4. Hard: Enemies are ten levels higher than you. Max weapon tier is Level 7. Legend: Enemies are twenty levels higher than you. All tiers unlocked. 'Room Sizes' Small: 16 rooms. Medium: 32 rooms. Large: 48 rooms. Enormous: 64 rooms. Starting a dungeon If solo or with three other players, join a group and go into the same dungeon. You'll all be in a randomly generated dungeon, with the perks, size, and difficulty desired. Main Room In the main room, you get the following: *2 Chests: The chests contain the starting items for the raid. *Jukeboxes: You can play tunes you unlocked here. *Workbench and Furnace: For crafting and smelting. *Bookshelves: For a guide on Random Dungeons, or for building if you discover an Enchantment Table. *Small Pond: For fishing Fish. You will need a Fishing Rod first. *Villager Merchant: A merchant who will sell goods for coins acquired in the dungeon. *Ladder: A ladder that leads to an exit (forfeit) of a dungeon. *Hotspot: For players who have some "acquired" items in the dungeon can make a permanent hotspot. Players can build a Group Portal that teleports to the leader of the raid, a Shift Portal that takes them to a healing realm, an Enchantment Table for enchants, or for Emerald Ore deposit at the beginning. Standard Rooms See Random Dungeons/Rooms below. These rooms are random rooms the player may walk into. Puzzle Room Occasionally, players will walk into a room where every door is locked until a puzzle has been solved. There are 16 puzzles. See Random Dungeons/Puzzles below. Death Room See Random Dungeons/Death Rooms. Players will walk into a room with a skull, where there are incredibly rare items but it's one way in or out. As soon as the pressure plate is stepped on, consequences may ensue. Boss Room This is the final (or if boss enabled) room. Players fight a boss or celebrate in the raw of glory the perilous effort they've made to complete a dungeon. Rewards The rewards vary. Bosses See Random Dungeons/Bosses. Data Log LEGEND 64 ROOMS *48 puzzle rooms *553 skeletons killed *49 creepers killed *1190 zombies killed *130 endermen killed *30 dragons killed *43,233,912 GP made